The Pancake Tour of North America: New York
by Heath07
Summary: Slash. SethRyan. Seth and Ryan are on a road trip.
1. Sudbury

Title: The Pancake Tour of North America: Sudbury

Author: Heath07

Rating: PG

Summary: Seth/Ryan Seth and Ryan are on a road trip. 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to FOX and the creative mind of Josh Schwartz. :(

Feedback: Yes, please.

Notes: I'm not sure anyone will like this story...but if they do, this will probably be the first in a series of loosely connected stories about Seth and Ryan's trips to various places in Canada and the United States. They will probably alter in rating and genre. There's no fixed schedule, I'll write them whenever (if I write any more). I don't know what made me start with Sudbury of all places. lol

____________

"I think I left all my underwear back at the other hotel," Seth said, searching his bag for a clean pair of boxers.  
  


"Wear a pair of mine until you buy some more."  
  


"Dude, that's...eh, okay." Seth shrugged, accepting the gray boxer-briefs Ryan threw to him. "But, just so you know, I think this is kinda hot, so you know I might just get a little extra frisky in public today."  
  


"Do you have the map?" Ryan asked, barely paying attention as he walked into the bathroom and did a quick scan making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.   
  


"Uh, yeah, somewhere," Seth answered slipping on a pair of jeans. "I still need my toothbrush so don't pack it yet."  
  


Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled Seth's toothbrush out of the bag he'd just packed. "You're so slow," he said, checking his watch. "You better hurry, it's almost ten, they might stop serving at 10:30."  
  


"Dude, it's not McDonald's, it's a pancake place...you know, designed specifically to serve breakfast all day."  
  


"Right, that's what you said when we were in Florida when we went for that late dinner and look how well that turned out."  
  


"It's not my fault that most of the population in Florida is over seventy and that everything was closed early. It's just not," Seth said, emphatically ignoring the way Ryan eyed him with scepticism.   
  


Seth put on a brown t-shirt with the words: Big Ed's Monster Truck Rally over a big wheel emblem and checked himself in the mirror. "Gah, my hair looks like crap. It's like Don King and Minnie Driver had an affair and my hair is their love child." Seth shuddered after he conjured up a mental picture.   
  


"It looks fine," Ryan said, shaking his head, smiling despite trying to keep a serious face. He was leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, his arms crossed over his chest looking at Seth in the mirror.  
  


Seth grabbed his toothbrush, put too much toothpaste on and started brushing. "You 'ind 'is, re'ly a'hracti've dob't 'ou?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  


"Even if I knew what you were saying, I wouldn't know how to answer."  
  


Seth pulled his toothbrush from his mouth and spit, rinsed it under the sink and shook the excess water out. "I said, you find this really attractive, don't you?"  
  


Ryan smiled, his eyes getting dark. He stepped into the bathroom and put one arm around Seth, knocking the toothbrush into the sink, his other hand pulled Seth's face toward him and he kissed him hard. His tongue sought Seth's and his hand delved lower, moving down Seth's hip and into the front of his jeans. Seth responded eagerly, tilting his head to get closer, to reach a better angel. Ryan pulled back, needing air. He looked at them in the mirror, withdrew his hand and winked at Seth. "You're right, it is kinda hot that you're wearing my underwear."  
  


Ryan walked out of the room and picked up their bags, heading out to the car to load them up.   
  


Seth looked at himself and then his eyes moved to the sink, found his toothbrush sitting in the less than appealing drain and then his eyes travelled lower to his crotch where he was sporting a nice erection. "Dude!" he said, shaking his head. "I guess I have to buy a new toothbrush too," he said to himself, flicking off the light and doing his best to shift his pants so his erection wasn't so obvious. He could wait until it went down, but considering he was going to be in Ryan's presence, it looked like it was staying.  
  


_________

Seth and Ryan stopped at a little place around the block from their destination. A woman named Ruth seated them and said she'd be back in a minute to take their orders. The place was small, like most of the locations they usually chose for breakfast. They'd decided to start in Florida and work their way up through Canada, crisscrossing through the United States, catching all the cheesy tourist attractions and the best breakfast houses North America had to offer. They preferred the small restaurants to large franchises whenever they could get away with it, but occasionally when nothing else was around or a place looked like it hadn't passed the health code inspection, they'd stop at IHOP and gorge themselves on familiar cuisine.   
  


P.E.I. and Nova Scotia had offered an array of breakfast adventures, one that included fresh lobster and eggs cooked right on the shoreline. The people there were friendly, if not quiet, and kept to themselves mostly, letting Ryan and Seth alone to go about their business.   
  


Newfoundland had been one of their favourites. Everyone talked funny and they had all sorts of weird food they couldn't pronounce. The people there were loud and knew how to have a good time, it wasn't uncommon to find themselves halfway drunk by 11:30 am. They took pictures of the people they met and at night they'd look at the digital camera and Seth would tell stories that usually began with: 'Hey, remember when...' or 'Wasn't it cool how...' Mostly, they were just having a good time, meeting new people and learning about each other.   
  


Even though they had set out to get the best pancakes, it had become more about an adventure together than anything else.   
  


Seth picked up the brochure Ryan had set on the table next to his water glass. "So, what is this thing we're going to this afternoon, all it says is Big Nickel."  
  


"It is what it says, just a big nickel."  
  


"Really? That's it? Just a big ol' nickel and nothing else?"  
  


"Yeah, pretty much."  
  


"Well, how big is it? Like, really super-huge or just like, you know, kinda big."  
  


"I don't know, Seth, I've never been there before."  
  


"Yeah, right. No, I know. But do you think it's like as big as-"  
  


"Hey guys, ready to order?" Ruth said, pulling a pencil from her hair.  
  


Ryan smiled politely. "I'll have a glass of orange juice, french toast and bacon."  
  


"Great, and you?" she asked, turning to Seth as she jotted down Ryan's order.  
  


"Pancakes, please."  
  


"Okay, coming right up."  
  


"You don't always have to order pancakes, Seth."   
  


"Yeah, I do. That's the whole point, it's the Pancake Tour of North America. What would the Pancake Tour of North America be without the pancakes? Come on, dude, one of us has to keep it real."  
  


Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"So back to what I was saying about the nickel..."  
  


____

Seth patted his belly and groaned. "Those were some serious kick-ass pancakes."  
  


"You ready to go? I'll go pay the check." Ryan stood and went to the front register while Seth grunted and whined while he eased out of the booth and stood.  
  


Seth was waiting in the car holding his stomach when Ryan came out of the diner. He opened the driver's side door and got in, looking over at a pitiful looking Seth.

"Uh, are you going to be okay?"  
  


"Mom was right, my eyes are bigger than my stomach. When am I going to learn?"  
  


"Maybe you should order something different next time."  
  


"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. How many times do I have to explain it, if one of us doesn't eat pancakes than it defeats the whole purpose of the Pancake Tour-"  
  


"Of North America. Right, right, I get it. Next time, I'll order the pancakes."  
  


"But dude, I love pancakes."  
  


Ryan shot Seth his trademark scowl.   
  


Seth sat up. "Right, no more complaining." He watched Ryan put the car in gear and smiled to himself.  
  


Two and a half minutes later they pulled up to the Big Nickel. They both stared out the front window of the car.   
  


Seth pointed. "Is that it?"  
  


"Yeah, looks like."  
  


"You want to get out of the car?"  
  


"Nah. You?"  
  


"No, I'm cool."  
  


"It's big, but... Hmm, I thought it would be bigger."   
  


"You say that about everything."  
  


Seth smiled mischievously. "Not _everything_."  
  



	2. Niagara Falls

Title: The Pancake Tour of North America: Niagara Falls

Rating: PG-13 SLASH Ryan/Seth

Author: Heath07

Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor do I claim to. :(

Notes: After the recent influx of flames I have been receiving, I will once again reiterate the fact that SLASH implies SAME sex pairings (ie. Male/Male, Seth/Ryan) and if people have a problem with that, please, don't read and then bitch at me...I give plenty of warning.

xerus- Moosejaw? Really? lol We'll see. ;)

lil gold fishie -hmm...Ryan's afraid of heights so the CN tower would be an interesting place for them to go, I'll keep it in mind...lol

rune- I may revisit PEI in a flashback or something, you never know...

Again, there is no set pattern for the places I will write about or how often this will be updated. As you can tell, this isn't really a series that's very serious, it's more silly than anything, but don't think that there won't be at least a little drama on the trip...

* * *

Seaweed had a surprisingly strong smell. Seth had figured this out after falling into the lake and sitting in damp clothes for forty-five minutes while he and Ryan waited to check into their motel room. Who really holds people to a two o'clock check-in?

"God, you stink," Ryan said, plugging his nose and rolling down the car windows.

"Thanks. No, really, way to make me feel better there, buddy."

Ryan shrugged. "I'm just being honest."

"It's not my fault." Seth pouted.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Right. 'Cause I was the one taunting birds with food and then acting surprised when they snapped at me and pushed me off the edge of the dock into the lake."

"First off, I fell in -while you laughed your ass off, I might add- and second, those Canada geese are stronger than they look.." After being in Wawa and visiting all the monuments and learning from the locals the patterns of Canada geese, Seth thought he had a real handle on what made a Canada goose tick, but he was wrong in that assumption, way wrong.

Ryan was starting to look a little green, Seth tried not to be offended with the way he was leaning off to the side, his face practically out the window so he wouldn't have to smell Seth. "It's ten to two, they gotta let us in now. I'll be right back." Ryan couldn't get out of the car quick enough it seemed.

"Gee, thanks. Yeah, I'll just wait here and rot in my own stench."

"You do that."

Seth folded his arms over his chest and proceeded to pout some more.

Ryan was gone for nearly five minutes and when he came back his fists were clenched.

The driver side door opened and Ryan peeked in. "Still won't let us in?" Seth asked.

Ryan opened his hand and in the middle sat a silver key. "It's a good thing you waited in the car, one whiff of you and they'd probably deny us the room altogether."

"Funny, really. That book must really be paying off," Seth said as he exited the car, grabbing his bag from the backseat.

"Book?"

"Yeah, Humor After Hours for Dummies; I gave it to you in your stocking last year."

"Riiight. Read it cover to cover."

"Really?" Ryan gave Seth a blank stare. Seth nodded his head. "Gotcha, you burned it in the fireplace."

* * *

Seth, showered and changed, sang along to the radio while Ryan drove. "You threw out those clothes, right?"

"You watched me do it," Seth said.

Ryan spared a glance at Seth, who was quietly drumming his fingers along the dashboard. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

Seth looked at Ryan like he was an insane person. "It's a clock made out of flowers, how can we miss that?"

"It's just...aren't you getting sick of seeing all these cheesy, roadside attractions?" So, maybe, Ryan was projecting just a little.

Seth's fingers stilled, his body angled toward Ryan. "What?! No way! How could you be sick of seeing things like giant clocks made out of flowers or a jumbo baseball bat in the middle of nowhere or what about that huge sombrero we saw in-"

"Okay, I get it." One of Ryan's hands left the wheel and settled on Seth's thigh, he gave it a light squeeze.

Seth smiled, he pulled out his trusty tourist book from the glove compartment and looked up all the attractions in the area. "After this we've got to go to see the Falls."

"'Kay."

"It's one of the seven natural wonders of the world," Seth said informatively as he read.

"Mm-hmm."

Seth looked up from the book, excited. "Dude, we so have to go over the Falls in a barrel."

Ryan shook his head, looking for the exit. "No one does that anymore."

"Fine, be a party pooper." Seth went back to reading. "We're still going to the casino, right?"

"Yeah, later." Ryan said, putting the car in park.

Seth looked up. "We're here already?"

"Looks like."

Seth unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, joining Ryan on the other side of the car. They followed the foot traffic, stopping and staring at the ginormous clock made up of flowers.

Seth checked his watch. "Time's right."

Ryan nodded.

Seth pulled a sleek digital camera from his pocket, he looked to his right where a burly man with a grease stained shirt was eating a hotdog and then turned to his left where a couple were taking pictures. He tapped the woman on the shoulder and gave her a lopsided smile. "Hi, would you mind taking a picture of us?" he asked, gesturing to himself and Ryan.

"Sure, honey," she answered and handed her purse over to her husband.

Seth slipped his arm around Ryan's waist and smiled goofily.

"Say cheese," the woman encouraged.

"Cheese!" Seth said enthusiastically, pinching Ryan's side. Ryan looked at him sideways and managed a smile, but refused to say cheese, it was too...cheesy.

"One more," she encouraged, tilting the camera on its side and taking a second picture.

"Thanks," Seth said, taking the camera from the woman.

"That's okay," she said, smiling, "have a nice day!"

"She was happy," Seth commented as he watched her and the man she was with walk away.

Ryan grunted. "Happy people make me nervous."

Seth looked at Ryan then looked back at the couple as they got into their car. "Yeah, you're right, people that happy are one step away from blowing their brains out." Seth slung his arm over Ryan's shoulders. "See, that's why I like you, my little brooding boyfriend."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

* * *

The best thing about Ontario, Canada was that nineteen was the legal age to drink, gamble and buy cigarettes and Seth planned to do all three even though he rarely drank and had never smoked...okay, so he planned to gamble, but he was going to gamble a lot to make up for the other things. The boys had decided...well, Seth had decided that the best way to prepare for college was to get out and see the world, or at least certain parts of North America, from the windows of a rental car in sweltering heat for the better part of the summer and Ryan, being Ryan, had let himself be dragged along because he knew it would make Seth happy. Sandy had thought it was a good idea and had given them limited funds for their journey of self-discovery. Ryan managed the money, because if he let Seth manage it, they would have been flat broke and sleeping in the car after two days. Seth just didn't understand the concept of a budget.

Ryan handed Seth a few bills as they entered the Casino. Seth was all ready in babble mode.

"After we get through with the gambling, we have to go down Clifton Hill and get fudge, go into the Haunted House, see the Movieland Wax Museum, Guinness World of Records and the Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum and then..." Seth stopped, grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt and tugged him closer. "Dude, we should get married!"

Ryan looked at Seth's lithe fingers wrapped in the cotton of his shirt and cast sceptical eyes on Seth. "Is that really the logical progression here?"

"What can I say, Ryan? my mind goes crazy with too much stimuli. After all the gambling and debauchery, I think a nice little wedding performed by Elvis will do nice to settle us down, especially after all the fudge and looking at the freaky people in the museums." Seth let go of Ryan's shirt as the line of people moved forward.

"It's Niagara Falls, not Vegas, Seth. There are no Elvis wedding chapels and besides..."

"What? You wouldn't marry me?"

"That's not it," Ryan said, digging through his wallet looking for his ID.

Seth's smile was really wide when Ryan looked up, ID in hand. "Then you would marry me?"

Ryan looked ahead of him. "That's besides the point because it's not gunna happen...not right now at least. Let's just talk about something else."

Seth nodded, still smiling.

* * *

Seth was a bad gambler. No, a horrible gambler. It didn't help that anytime he actually won on the slots, he did a victory dance in the middle of the aisle and distracted everyone around him. Those people did not like to be interrupted when they were losing their money and when a three- hundred pound, sweaty man stole Seth's seat, he didn't exactly argue to get it back. When he found another machine that wasn't as lucky, Seth chocked it up as a fluke, but by the time he was down to his last quarter, he realized gambling was harder than it looked. It wasn't like he needed the money anyway. The one-armed bandit had claimed every last cent Ryan had allotted him and then some. Luckily for them both, Ryan was trained by the best. At least his Mother's wisdom on card games had come in handy, but unlike her, Ryan knew when to stop. They had enough money to get through the rest of the trip with ease.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, it was past three in the morning and Ryan was barely able to keep his eyes open. Ryan was just about asleep when Seth emerged from the bathroom in his pajamas.

"Today was great, don't you think? I mean we saw a big flower clock, gambled, flirted with the law and wen-"

"Flirted with the law?" Ryan asked, yawning.

Seth sat on the side of the bed, facing Ryan. "Uh yeah, hello? Remember when I asked that security guard if he knew where the bathroom was?"

Ryan rubbed his eyes. "That was how you flirted with the law?"

"Flirting with the 'law makers' is what I call it. Law? Security guard? What's the difference? Flirting is flirting. It was close enough for me. Sorry we all can't steal cars and burn down houses, Mr. Hardened Criminal."

Ryan made a noise that was a half-snort, half-laugh as he got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Seth scooted up, fully on the bed, flipping on the television and channel surfed. He stopped at a preview for an adult movie. He tilted his head to the side, wondering exactly how the couple on the screen had gotten into that position. Seth changed the channel when he heard the shower go off.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened, a cloud of steam billowed out and around Ryan. He was wearing a wife-beater and black boxer-briefs. Seth's mouth went dry.

Ryan flicked off the light and crawled into bed next to Seth. "Were you just watching porn?"

"Uh, no," Seth answered, rearranging the pillows.

"I thought I heard heavy breathing," he said, pulling Seth against him.

"Ryan, you know I have allergies, there is a lot of pollen in this room."

"There was moaning, too." Ryan smiled despite trying to remain collected.

"Yeah, well, it's very stressful trying to breath with all these toxins in the air."

"Right."

Seth cleared his throat. "I have scheduled us in for an evening of pancakes and heavy petting. Shall I get out the maple syrup? or did you want to eat first?" Seth teased.

"I'm really tired, Seth." Ryan closed his eyes for emphasis.

Seth nudged Ryan's shoulder. "Have a little catnap and I'll wake you up in a few minutes."

Ryan reluctantly opened his eyes and drew in a breath. "I really just want to go to sleep. It was a long day."

"Come on, Ryan, when will we be able to have sex in Niagara Falls again?"

Ryan looked indifferent.

"I'll do that ___thing_ that you like."

Ryan perked up, but still didn't comment.

"I'll let you mull that over, but the offer expires in twenty minutes, buddy."

Seth went to pull away, but Ryan held on to him and lured him into a long kiss. The kiss deepened and Seth began to feel that familiar pull in his stomach, the familiar ache in his groin.

There was a knock on the door and then another until it became incessant and they couldn't ignore it anymore. They pulled apart, reluctantly. "That's gunna be room service," Seth informed Ryan, springing up from the bed.

"This hotel has room service?" Ryan questioned. To say that the hotel was classy would have been the hugest overstatement of the year. It was cheap and rundown and what they could afford.

Seth shrugged. "Okay, so I paid a guy to go to that diner across the street and order two breakfasts."

Seth answered the door and gave the guy a twenty for his efforts before turning back to Ryan and smiling widely. "Shall we commence the pancake eating or should we just skip ahead to the heavy petting?"

Ryan took the containers from Seth and set them on top of the television. He pushed Seth until he fell back against the bed and Ryan straddled him. Seth quirked an eyebrow. "Heavy petting it is!"

* * *

end.


	3. New York

Title: The Pancake Tour of North America: New York

Rating: PG

Author: Heath07

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...

Notes: I almost forgot about this series. I thought it was time for an little update. This is almost over the top, but was fun to write. lol

* * *

They call New York the city that never sleeps. Apparently that little nickle phrase did not refer to visitors because Ryan was out cold and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. Seth decided the logical thing would be to let him sleep so he wouldn't be cranky for when they went to see the brilliant Hugh Jackman in The Boy from Oz later that evening. He'd planned to sightsee a little...experience the culture...get to know the people... It had sounded like a good plan and in theory it would have worked out just like that. But reality was a different thing altogether. Three steps outside the hotel room and some hoodlum had pointed a knife at him and demanded all his money. He'd been mugged!

"All if it?" Ryan asked, still half asleep.

"All of it," Seth answered, eyes to the floor.

"Why would you take it all with you?"

"I don't know."Seth shrugged looking very much like a child being scolded.

Ryan sighed, sitting down at the bottom of the queen size bed.

Seth cleared his throat. "Okay, I have a plan but..."

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to do something I don't want to?"

"It's not that bad. You've been naked before...you know, in the shower and stuff. So really, this should be no problem."

"Naked?!"

"Yeah, see there's this contest...amateur night over at this club."

"What kind of club?"

"Allamericanmale."

"All what?"

"All American Male."

"I don't get it."

"It's this place in Soho, it's a...strip club"

"Are you asking me to strip?"

"Not for me, just for a couple hundred undersexed women."

"No, no way!" Ryan jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Seth seized him before he could get the door closed. "Ryan, come on. What other choice do we have?"

"Seth," Ryan groaned, pressing his forehead against the wooden door.

"Would you rather call my Mom and Dad and have them wire us some money?"

"No."

"The grand prize is $5000."

Ryan perked up. "$5000?"

"Yeah," Seth answered, smirking. He knew he was just about to win the battle. "Just do a little dance, shake that great ass of yours and we'll be set for the rest of the trip."

"I don't dance," Ryan stated firmly. He pointed at Seth accusingly. "You're the one that likes to dance, why don't you do it?"

Seth put his arm around Ryan, pulled him against his bird-chest. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. For whatever reason the ladies seem to like you and with you up there doing your thang we'll be guaranteed to take all that cash, but if I get up there and shake my scrawny ass there may be a rebellion, it could get ugly."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Seth."

"Please?" Seth could practically taste victory. Leaning over, he kissed Ryan slowly just to persuade him a little more. "Well?"

Ryan smiled despite himself. "You really think I have a great ass?"

"Tops. Superb. Best ass I've ever seen!"

"You owe me for this."

* * *

Ryan, decked out in a Pilot's uniform, paced nervously backstage.

"I look stupid."

"Would you have preferred the Police man's uniform?"

"No."

"Well, then, there you go. Relax, you look great."

He grabbed Seth's collar and pulled him close. "I can't do this."

Seth pried Ryan's hand off his shirt and smiled reassuringly. "Sure you can, you're just nervous."

Ryan pulled back the curtains. "Look at them out there. They're animals! They tore that last guy's clothes to shreds."

"Relax, he wasn't half as gorgeous as you. You'll do fine." Seth handed him a pair of Aviator sunglasses. "Here, put these on."

"I can't breathe."

"Relax."

Ryan continued to pace as a buff model-type wearing a cowboy hat and chaps exited the stage. "Were you just checking him out?"

Seth scoffed. "He's wearing chaps for God's sake, does that tell you anything? But hey, did you see the firefighter over there? I wonder if they rent these costumes out. Yellow is so your colour."

"Seth, you're _so_ not helping."

"Sorry. Just think $5000," Seth encouraged, massaging Ryan's shoulders. "You look good, really really good. And see if you can stuff this outfit in your bag before we leave," he joked, patting Ryan's ass.

"This is so humiliating."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

_"And now All American Male is pleased to present our very own Top Gun. Give it up ladies for Ryan!"_

Ryan swallowed hard, grabbed the edge of the curtain and made his stage debut. The music swelled in his ears and he was only vaguely aware that he was moving at all. The feel of crisp dollar bills being shoved into his pants was what woke him from his trance.

Seth watched Ryan work the stage, beaming proudly. It didn't seem to matter if Ryan had rhythm or not because once he got his shirt off the screams and catcalls were enough to deafen him. Not that Seth could blame all the women, he too had been a victim of Ryan's undeniable beauty. Ryan had this contest in the bag.

* * *

Ryan had $86 dollars in his underwear. Seth had pulled each dollar bill out one by one. That made their grand total $5086.00.

"Want to go for pancakes?" Seth asked putting the money inside one of the duffel bags. Digging around in the bag, he pulled out the Pilot uniform. Ryan was staring at him. "Dude! They let you keep this?"

Ryan shook his head.

"You stole it? That's so...hot."

"I've moved on from cars, costumes are my next venture into the world of thievery."

"You're a bad bad boy, Ryan Atwood," Seth teased.

Ryan smirked. "Remember how you said you'd make this whole thing up to me?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm waiting," Ryan said, eyeing the uniform.

"Ryan, no," Seth backpedalled. "Rebellion, remember?"

"It's just you and me. I've seen you dance and I don't plan to rebel."

Seth tried one last weak protest but Ryan was already helping him remove his shirt. "But-"

Ryan silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
